ros_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Shinn Ōdotai
Background Information Birth: When he was born, Shinn was gifted with amber colored eyes, a clear sign he was one of the twelve in the Odotai clan to receive an animal spirit. His would be the monkey, as noted by the monkey symbol on his neck. He grew up learning about his canl's history and a visit from the previous vessel of the monkey spirit, getting to know about it before he would enroll in the academy. Which only made him want to get there sooner. Academy: When he got to the academy, Shinn developed his signature habit of getting lost easily due to the curiosity of the monkey spirit being in a new body and getting to experience new things. Shinn would venture out whenever he had the chance and get in over his head, though he would only get aggitated by the fact that the monkey spirit drove him mad with chatter if he did not check things out. Genin: After the academy, Shinn became a genin on Team Ren, getting to go out on missions and getting involved in things such that he needed his own unique weapons system to fend off things when he got in over his head. As such, he received two sets of nunchaku and his signature three-section staff. Chunin: Shinn finally achieved the rank of chunin after his second attempt at the exams, having flubbed up the first time due to a particular person he was paired up against. Then we arrive to the current day and wait for more of the story to unfold. Personality & Behavior Shinn is noted mostly by his sarcastic overtone to the poor luck he has thanks to the monkey spirit granting him uncanny amounts of curiosity for him to get in over his head more often than others around him. He has a 'why me' view on the world when things go that way, being one for deadpanning. Around allies though, he is apologetic for the trouble he causes becaue of that luck. Shinn tries his best to keep his cool around the village, only letting out when he is outside the village. There is just one thing that can trip Shinn up though, and that is a tomboy (which was why he was held back a year as a genin thanks to his first exams failure). Around girls that show interest in him he remains aloof to but around that one type of girl, he just loses himself and his cool. Appearance Shinn is noted for his ash red hair with brown undertones and his golden eyes. Also the fact that he wears glasses and carries goggles with himself around all the time (sometimes wearing the goggles over the glasses. Usually spotted in a fringed hoodie with long pants. He wears a sleevless or short sleeved top normally underneath his jacket with the Odotai clan symbol on it. He carries with him an enclosed leather casing similar to a quiver. Abilities Chakra Shroud of the Monkey: Grants enhanced reflexes and gripping ability from 'tail' and 'feet'. Databook Library Spars/battles Casual Storyline Missions Training Approved By: Kurasake (talk) 01:39, December 22, 2015 (UTC)